Mi lesz a vége?
by miliko2010
Summary: A 11. fejezet jócskán félbemaradt. Elgondolkodtam azon, hogy vajon mit akarhat mondani Morinaga szerelmének.


**Mi lesz a vége?**

- Senpai, mondanom kell neked valamit – kezdte Morinaga, ahogy karjaiban tartotta szerelme testét.

- Mit? – kérdezte Souichi, s kíváncsian nézett rá.

Morinaga gyengéden végigsimított szerelme arcán, egy pillanatra behunyta szemeit, hogy erőt merítsen, majd nagy levegőt vett, s lassan kibökte mondanivalóját.

- Megkaptam az állást.

Souichi teste azon nyomban megfeszült e hírre. Az értetlenség kiült arcára, s csak nagy nehezen jöttek ajkára a szavak.

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy… elfogadod? – mire a fiú bólintott.

- Más szóval… el akarsz hagyni? – háborodott fel, s már húzódott is el tőle.

- Dehogy, Senpai, én semmi ilyesmire nem készülök, hiszen tiszta szívemből szeretlek – s megfogta kedvese kezeit. – A történtek után bolond lennék bármi ilyesmit tenni.

- Akkor meg mit akarsz?

- Hogy gyere velem – s e mondat hallatán szemei kikerekedtek, s a szavak megakadtak torkán.

- Ezt komolyan mondod? – bökte ki végül, mire a fiú bólintott.

- Nem akarom rád erőltetni. Ha úgy érzed, hogy túl korai, vagy túl sok, amit kérek, akkor megértem, hogy visszautasítod. Érzem, hogy még gyenge lábakon áll a kapcsolatunk, de, ha látsz némi esélyt arra, hogy leéld velem az életed… - Souichi arcán némi ijedség tükröződött, ahogy fülébe hatoltak a szavak, s önkéntelenül is távolodni kezdett a fiútól. – Mi a baj, Senpai? – próbálta megtartani szerelme kicsusszanó kezeit, ám mire ismét megszoríthatta volna őket, kedvese már fel is állt, s besietett szobájába. A zár halk kattanása jelezte, hogy egyedüllétre vágyik.

Morinaga arca elkomorult, s lassan az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Senpai, rengeteg időd van még, kérlek, gondolkozz el ezen! – mondta, s miután válasz nem érkezett, szomorúan bekullogott szobájába.

Az ágyra heveredve egyre csak azon járt agya, hogy vajon nem volt-e túlontúl önző dolog Senpait ilyen döntés elé állítani. Habár tudta, hogy szerelme nagyon is jól érzi magát az egyetemen, az ő tudásával bárhol könnyen elhelyezkedhet, ha mégis úgy döntene, hogy vele tart. Aztán eszébe jutott Kanako-chan. Bár lassan ő is nővé érik, lehet, hogy nem szívesen lenne távol tőle. Majd magára gondolt, a szomorú magányra, az elviselhetetlen kínra, ha mégis nemet mondana neki. Viszont mindenképpen ki akart tartani elhatározása mellett, miszerint ezzel az állással fog majd biztos jövőt teremteni megélhetésükhöz.

Eközben Souichi az ablakban állt, s az éjszakai tájat kémlelte. Mindegyre a fiú szavai visszhangzottak elméjében: gyere velem, gyere velem…. S ahogy ezen jártatta agyát, annál idegesebb lett. Hogyan kérhetett tőle ilyet? Hiszen még csak most kezdett megnyílni, és máris belöki a mély vízbe. Azt mondta, hogy nem fog többé elfutni az érzései elől, de ez teljesen más, hiszen fel kellene adnia az addigi életét. Már tudja, hogy nagyon fontos neki a fiú, és nem is akarja elveszíteni, de azt kérni, hogy legyen a társa egy egész életre…. Úgy érezte, mintha ez nem is a valóság lenne, hanem valami rossz vicc. Először beleszeret egy homokos, majd a magáévá teszi, aztán egyre többször csinálják, és elkezdi élvezni, s az érzései is megváltoznak, végül pedig rájön, hogy annyira magához láncolta a fiú, hogy már nem tud szabadulni tőle.

Gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek a kérdésre, hogy vajon menjen, vagy maradjon, s mire a hajnal elérkezett, már ágyán fekve próbálta magát álomba tuszkolni, hogy legalább egy kicsit kapcsoljon ki jócskán túlterhelt agya.

Morinaga különösnek találta, hogy Souichi még reggelizni sem hajlandó. Hiába kopogtatott megannyiszor ajtaján, hiába szólongatta, ő nem válaszolt. Persze, nem is sejthette, hogy szerelme milyen harcot vívott lelkében, míg az álom leple reá nem borult. Mivel nem akart terhére lenni, így szó nélkül távozott a lakásból, be az egyetemre, felügyelni a kísérleteket, hogy legalább ennyivel kevesebb teher nyomja majd kedvese vállait.

Mire Souichi felébredt, a nap már magasan járt, s azonnal tudta, hogy elaludt. Gyorsan kipattant az ágyból, s szedelőzködni kezdett. Délre járt, mire, heves zihálások közepette, megérkezett. Dühében kivágta az ajtót, s Morinagá-ra támadt.

- Miért nem keltettél fel, te idióta? – szorította oda a falhoz.

- Dehát én próbáltalak, Senpai. Ha nem zárod be az ajtót… - s erre Souichi megmerevedett.

- Szóval az én hibám? – markolta meg a fiú köpenyét a nyakánál fogva. – Tudod, miért aludtam el, te barom? Miattad! Csakis miattad! Minden a te hibád, egyedül a tiéd! – s lehajtotta fejét.

Morinaga arca elkomorult, s gyengéden átkarolta szerelmét.

- Bocsáss meg, Senpai! – suttogta, majd pár perc csend után megszólalt. – Tudod, tegnap azon gondolkodtam, mennyivel könnyebb lenne az életed nélkülem. Ha én nem akaszkodok rád, ha nem teszek veled olyan dolgokat, akkor most boldogan élhetnél. Megismernél egy gyönyörű lányt, akit később elvennél, és aki gyermeket szülne neked, egy kisfiút, pont olyat, mint te. És te lennél a legboldogabb a…

- Fejezd be! – nézett rá Souichi szúrós szemekkel. – Lehet, hogy ez mind igaz lenne, de ki mondta, hogy veled nem lehetek ugyanolyan boldog?

- Tudod, Senpai, ha még mindent meg is teszek, hogy te boldog légy, mi lesz akkor, ha meggondolod magad? Ha csak tehernek fogsz tekinteni? Egy mocskos perverznek, aki letérített a helyes útról? Ha egy nap majd felébredsz mellettem, és undorod… - s ekkor egy ököl csapódott arcának.

- Ilyeneket még egyszer ki ne ejts a szádon, megértetted? – s dühe fokozódni kezdett. – Már számtalanszor bizonyítottam, hogy mennyire fontos vagy számomra. Most is csak egy kis időre van szükségem, hogy fel tudjam dolgozni a helyzetet. Fel bírod ezt fogni? Nem kell rögtön hülyeségekről képzelődnöd, amiért nem mondtam azonnal igent, te idióta! – fújtatott. – Kedvem lenne még egyet behúzni neked, amiért ilyen vagy.

- Rajta, Senpai, úgy is megérdemlem – s Souichi agya elborult.

- Te világ barma – mondta, s ökle ismét csókot váltott a fiú arcával, majd ahogy dühe elszállt, azonnal meg is bánta tettét. – Mi van veled? – kérdezte, s amint meglátta a szomorú tekintetet, magához húzta őt, s szájával ajkaihoz simult.– Miért nem bízol bennem? – szólalt meg, mikor elhúzódott a meglepődött fiútól.

- Senpai, én magamban nem bízom – bökte ki. – Hogy elég jó lennék-e neked? Hiszen te a legjobbat érdemled.

- Ha tovább beszéled itt nekem a badarságokat – szakította félbe -, akkor, komolyan mondom, olyat behúzok, hogy az óceánig repülsz!

- Sajnálom, Senpai, csak nem szeretnélek elveszíteni.

- Miért? Azt hiszed, hogy én ezt akarom? Szerinted azért gondolkodtam ezen egész éjjel, mert olyan könnyű döntenem? Talán gondolkodás nélkül kellene beleugranom az ismeretlenbe?

- Senpai, én is félek – szorította magához kedvesét. – Az egyetlen, ami vigaszt nyújt nekem, az a remény, hogy örökre mellettem leszel.

Souichi ekkor elhúzódott tőle.

- Rendben van. Egy hetet kérek, és megmondom a választ – mire Morinaga bólintott. – És ezt az időt Kanakoéknál fogom tölteni.

- Dehát miért? – nézett rá esdeklően kedvesére.

- Mivel egész nap a közelemben vagy, így nem tudok tiszta fejjel gondolkodni. Muszáj egy kis időt távol töltenem tőled. Ennyit még csak kibírsz, nem? – s a fiú ismét magához szorította őt.

- Megpróbálom, Senpai – s röpke csókot lehelt szerelme ajkaira, majd mindketten visszatértek a munkához, mielőtt még valaki rájuk nyitott volna.

Az órák, melyeket az egyetemen töltöttek egymás mellett, szinte repültek, ellenben a külön töltött idővel, mely úgy tűnt, mintha soha nem akarna elmúlni.

Aztán letelt a hét, s Souichi válaszadás elé kényszerült. Morinaga már szinte tűpárnákon ült, s mikor meglátta szerelmét belépni a bejárati ajtón, szíve majd' kiugrott a helyéről. A kétségek közt töltött napok, s az elmúlt éjszaka, melyen egy szemhunyásnyit sem bírt aludni, teljesen felőrölték idegeit, s most, ahogy nézte szerelme meggyötört arcát, tudta, ő is hasonlóképpen érezhet. S ahogy álltak egymással szemben, már lépett is oda kedvese elé, s gyengéden átkarolta.

- Isten hozott itthon, Senpai! – üdvözölte, s karjait még szorosabbra fonta. – Annyira hiányoztál!

- Jól van, de ez nem ok arra, hogy… megfojts! – s kiszabadította magát az édes kötelékből.

- Én hiányoztam neked, Senpai? – nézett rá kíváncsian szerelmére.

- Bolond, hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet? – háborodott fel, ám a pír azon nyomban elöntötte arcát, mire Morinaga elmosolyodott. – Most meg minek örülsz, te idióta? – kiáltott rá, azonban magában megkönnyebbült, hogy végre boldognak láthatja őt.

- Neked – s a másik pillanatban már csókban forrt össze ajkuk.

- Ne! – húzódott el Souichi, mikor kezdte elveszíteni önuralmát. – Előbb beszélnünk kell.

Morinaga gyengéden megsimogatta szerelme arcát, majd lassan elengedte őt.

- Rendben van – s mindketten leültek a kanapéra. – De előbb mondanom kell neked valamit – s mélyen belenézett kedvese szemeibe. – Remélem, tudod, hiszen ezerszer elmondtam, hogy tiszta szívemből szeretlek. Mindig is a legjobbat akartam neked, ezért nem lehetek ennyire önző. Ha úgy érzed, hogy nincs lehetőség arra, hogy felvállalj mások előtt, és leéld velem az egész életed, azt is megértem. Bármennyire is fájni fog a döntésed, elviselem. Nem erőszakolhatok rád olyan dolgokat, amiket nem akarsz. Ha…

- Hagyd abba! – szakította félbe Souichi. – Ez már úgy sem változtat a döntésemen.

- Ami pedig…? – nézett rá visszafojtott lélegzettel a fiú.

- Lehet, hogy még meg fogom bánni, de… - s ekkor lesütötte szemeit.

- De mi, Senpai? Mondjad már! – húzódott közelebb hozzá.

- De… úgy döntöttem… ha a családomnak se lesz kifogása ellene… veled tartok.

Morinaga teste megmerevedett, s úgy ült a kanapén, akár egy sóbálvány. Souichi még mindig kezeit pásztázta tekintetével, s miután semmi reakciót nem kapott, felnézett.

- Hoi, Morinaga! – rázta meg őt, s aztán hirtelen meghökkent.

A fiú szemeiből lassan apró könnycseppek buggyantak ki, s keskeny csíkokat húztak maguk után, ahogy legördültek arcán.

- Morinaga, mi a baj?

- Senpai – szólalt meg végre -, kérlek, csípj meg! – s Souichi teljesítette kívánságát, sőt, túlteljesítette azt.

- Aúúú, de ne ennyire – s dörzsölgetni kezdte azonnal bepirosodott karját. – Senpai, komolyan mondtad?

- Bolond, azt hiszed, hogy ilyennel viccelődnék?

- Tényleg te… és… én… együtt, én, én… - és azonnal szívéhez kapott.

- Hoi, Morinaga, mi van veled? – ijedt meg, s már készült volna a telefonért rohanni, azonban a fiú megállította.

- Senpai, add a kezed! – ő azon nyomban teljesítette a kérést. – Érzed ezt? – s Souichi kikerekedett szemekkel nézett a fiúra. – Ennyire boldog vagyok.

- Te bolond! – pirult el, ahogy megérezte az őrületesen gyors dübörgést, mely már szinte átszakította a fiú mellkasát, majd kihúzta kezét szerelme szorításából, s elfordította fejét.

- Senpai – húzódott még közelebb hozzá -, köszönöm – majd gyengéden álla alá nyúlt, s felemelte, hogy tekintetük ismét találkozhasson, s ajkuk csókban forrhasson össze.

- Várj, még meg kell beszélnünk, hogy mi legyen.

- A legfontosabbat már tudom, a többi ráér holnapig – s végigsimított kedvese hátán, majd érzékien végigpásztázta nyelvével a nyakát. – Talán te nem vágysz erre? – ám ő csak hallgatott, helyette azonban zihálása, s halk nyögései beszéltek, melyek egyre többször és többször törték meg a csendet.

- Senpai, olyan lenyűgözően érzékeny vagy ma – mondta Morinaga az ágyon fekve, s lágyan végigsimított szerelmén. – Érzem, ahogy a tested megremeg az érintésemtől. Ahogy a légzésed gyorsabb tempóra vált, mikor ezt csinálom – s ajkaival egyre lejjebb csúszott szerelme mellkasán. – Annyira izgató vagy, Senpai. Minden egyes porcikádat érezni akarom – s szája lassan a tüzes testrészre simult, mire Souichi teste megrándult.

- Ne! – kapott észbe, s próbálta eltolni a fiút.

- Semmi értelme ellenkezned, Senpai, tudom, hogy szereted – s folytatta a megkezdett tevékenységet.

- Én… nem… - próbált ellenkezni, ám kezeit ökölbe szorította a reá törő gyönyör.

- Annyiszor foglak a fellegekbe juttatni, hogy könyörögni fogsz azért, hagyjam végre abba – gondolta. – Mindent megteszek, hogy sose akarj elhagyni, ezt megígérhetem – s ajkaival tovább ízlelgette szerelme remegő testét.

Reggel Morinaga frissen és üdén ébredt. Óvatosan megsimogatta Souichi selymes haját, s a békesség úgy öntötte el, akár egy kellemes láz. Úgy érezte, végre elkezdődött igazi, közös életük legelső napja. 

**Vége**


End file.
